Dawn
by Seira-chan
Summary: Seiya discovers that solitude can become a little overwhelming...


Dawn

D a w n  
-------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes

I wrote this at the spur of the moment one night while having an interesting 

conversation on MSN with my friend, Nina.Much thanks goes to her 

for inspiring me after many months of struggling with writers block ^-^

You're the best dude!

My other wonderful inspiration has got to be one of the best authors out 

there on the net, whose writing never fails to amaze me, and her patience 

even more so.If it wasn't for her, this thing would still be filled with horrible 

grammar errors and a whole bunch of stupid stuff you'd think I'd learn to 

stop doing in grade two.Thank you so much Sarah for volunteering to edit 

this thing for me. = D Visiting her website is a must for all you readers out 

there! Go to: [http://polished.org/seiya/][1]

Lastly (before the notes get longer than the actual story), I recommend 

reading SailorStarHealer's "Stay With Me" story.; D It's much better 

written and a lot more interesting. In fact, go read all her stuff!It's great! 

*Important Note* - The scenes in this story suggest yuri or shoujo ai 

(girl-girl relationships), so if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing, 

I suggest you hit the back button. Though there's nothing at all graphic =)   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  


The world stood at a mystifying stand still. The normally intrusive noises of 

every day city life that was Tokyo faded away like a dream into the midst of 

night. Though it wasn't morning here, and the stars shone brightly in their 

cauldron, not ready to give up their rightful place in the ever-constant circle 

of life. Here, the night lasted longer than day, and the promises of sweet 

oblivion were strong, as well as the promise of dreams that could never last.

Through one window, the moon shone steady, sending soft blankets of light to

fall carelessly on the sheets and faces of two lovers, while shadows danced 

playfully on the walls that was their haven. Two unlikely souls that had found 

each other against fate and that had saved the other from ruin. 

A content sigh and rustle of sheets roused one of them awake. Blurry eyed an 

unsure of her exact surroundings, she slowly sat up. Silken raven hair falling in 

curly waves down her back while disgruntled strings wove around the high 

curves of her cheeks. Cold air met bare skin, causing her to immediately pull the 

blankets to her chin in a feeble attempt to remain warm. The memories that 

came rushing back to her, however, brought a sudden wave of heat to course 

through her pale skin. Had she really done that? Seiya looked around her, taking 

in the large oak dresser topped with various articles and picture frames of familiar 

and unfamiliar -- faces. The pile of clothing that lay carelessly tossed on the floor, 

and the desk not far from the bed, under piles of strewn, unfinished work where

she remembered her actions that had led her to where she was now.

Her heart pounding hopefully, she glanced over to her companion who slept 

peacefully, a wistful smile planted serenely on her face. The aching song of loneliness 

that had plagued the black haired girl for so long no longer burned painfully inside 

of her. She felt free and strangely light hearted, the previous months burdens washed 

away and forgotten, setting her soaring free at heights she thought she could never 

hope to reach.

Lovingly, Seiya reached out a tentative finger to stroke her companions' cheek. 

Her skin so warm and inviting, and a distraction from the chilly atmosphere. She 

gazed, completely mesmerized at the steady rhythm of the rise and fall of her body. 

Seiya smiled and pushed away an errant strand of blonde hair that fell carelessly into 

her companion's eyes. An amazing innocence clung to the blonde haired beauty as 

she slept under scrutiny. It brought an even wider grin to the starlight woman's face.

She couldn't believe that she was lying here now, beside this woman who was now 

the perfect image of a goddess. They had truly severed the chains that had bound 

them galaxies apart to come together like this, broken down walls that had seemed 

as strong as steel, and overcome all other obstacles. After this, anything seemed 

possible. A strange, small hope lit up like a candle, protruding, if only a bit, through 

the darkness to show her a new glimpse of what the world truly looked like.

Finally the night air caught up to her, and she slid smoothly back under the sheets, 

entangling her legs with her lovers and entwining her arms around her waist, enjoying 

the fire that suddenly coursed through her veins. Who knows, maybe their time would 

be short after all; the fates couldn't be so kind as to allow her more than had been 

already given. Yet even this was enough for the time being, and she thanked the gods 

for it. She glanced up into her lovers' peaceful face, and reached up to plant a soft kiss 

on her lips, smoothing back more of the disobedient strands of hair away from her face.

The blonde stirred at this, sleepily opening two sparkling sky blue eyes. An almost regal 

teal colour at that. She prized the black haired woman with a small, almost mischievous 

grin, before gently nuzzling her nose into Seiya's skin, and pulling her closer with one hand. 

The birds of dawn began their distant song as the night decided it was time to part. Seiya 

didn't feel any remorse, however, and with a content sigh, drifted off into the world of 

slumber, her last words gently floating through the room as she spoke them.

"Arigato . . . Haruka . . . ."

  
---------------------------------------------------------

More Author's Notes - You did see that coming, didn't you? ;) (starts to run, laughing manically, 

as all the Seiya and Usagi, Michiru and Haruka fans chase her with bats in their hands)

   [1]: http://polished.org/seiya/



End file.
